All My Life
by Junsu
Summary: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. In this story Iron Maiden Jeanne and Tao Ren are old family friends No back story on that One night during Yoh's birthday party, Ren and Jeanne share a moment that will changed her life.


It was May 12'Th. A cold night that would change her life forever. Did she know it then? No. It was Yoh's 18'Th birthday. He would be there. Tao Ren. The boy she's known since they were little. There was always something so different about that boy. He was so unique and different. He stood out from the crowd. Maybe because they've known each other since they were in diapers. Or because she depended on him as an amazing friend. But nothing would ever happen between the two. They would always be just friends. She always thought "He'd never choose Me." or "He'll find someone better before giving me a chance." The two were always so separated. He was with his guys and she was with her girls. They both had diverse interest and hobbies. Compared to each other, they were so different, yet they were so equivalent. No one would expect them to be together, stereotypes had a large impact. So when the remorse started, everyone was astonished. Of course both of them received questions. Neither of them denied. Both of them were so real and honest, that's something they love about each other. They loved everything about each other. They never realized until that night. May 12'Th. The night when both of their contrasting lives merged together.

It was going to be an amazing night, she could feel it. All she could think about was celebrating Yoh's birthday with his closest friends and family. She was ready to go. Adorned in her dark blue dress, she could feel the excitement running through her veins. As she and Marco stepped out into the cold night, she felt the crisp air nipping at her fingers. She shoved her hands straight into her jacket pockets, secretly wishing someone was there to keep them warm. She gently placed her head against the car window, looking out into the beautiful night sky. Something amazing was going to happen that night.

The car pulled up to a parking spot covered with fresh snow. She and Marco stepped out of the car and walked towards a large building. She felt like a movie star. There was a red carpet and everything. She hasn't even gotten inside and she was still shocked. Marco opened the door, and all she could see was bright lights. She stepped inside to get a better look. Looking around, all she could think of was "This place is so beautiful." There were bright spotlights shining everywhere. The food was placed out and it looked delicious. And there was a huge dance floor. She always had an interest for dancing. It wasn't something she wanted to do professionally, but it is something she can't live without. Looking at the dance floor, she knew she would have a blast with her friends, but what about with someone else?

People were starting to arrive. Someone called her name. She turned around to find her two best friends Anna and Pirika. In an instant, she got up and gave them both a tight hug. She always liked to show how much they meant to her. They were all planning to have an incredible night. Just then, the door opened, bringing in the cold air. She looked over to see who arrived. It was him. The boy she's known her entire life. He looked over and gave them all a wave. Her mind was running. "Yeah, he cares about me, but he cares about every girl. It doesn't matter; I'm not the one for him."

The night continued. She was having an enjoyable time with her friends. But in the back of her mind, she was thinking about him. Where he was, what he was doing, who he's talking to. She constantly looked around to see what he was up to. They talked a bit with their friends, but she barely said a word. She was the shy type. If she thinks that you don't want to talk to her, she won't talk at all. Her friends knew she was hesitant, especially around him. Them, on the other hand were confident. They could easily talk to him. Maybe because they didn't see him the way she did.

The lights dimmed down and the spotlights came on. The room filled with the song, All My Life. She loved that song. So did he, their friends pressured them into dancing with each other. They always thought that the two of them would look cute together. The pressure kept building. She wanted to dance with him, but did he want to dance with her? She was afraid to make the first move. Being the confident guy he is, he stood up with his hand out, waiting. Her heart skipped a beat. She reached out and grabbed his warm hand. It felt like she was snug and safe at home.

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

They danced until the song ended. She wished they would play the song again, just one more time at least.

Slowly, everyone started to say their goodbyes. As she got into the car, she leaned her head back on the window. She didn't feel like the same person. She felt better, happier. Like she was somewhat complete. But she wasn't. What if that night meant nothing to him? She'll deal with that later. She was going to be optimistic about this. She wondered, "What's going to happen between us?" She fell asleep smiling, and woke up the same way too. She still felt like a different girl. But that night did change her life. It changed his too.


End file.
